


Something about Langa's motorbike

by LounaLouise



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bilingual Hasegawa Langa, But he loves listening, Comfort, Doesn't he?, Fluff, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Just comfort, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Langa and Reki race each other at S, Langa beams, Langa has a confession to make since his conversation with his mother, Langa is bilingual, Langa thinks Reki is cute, M/M, No Angst, Proud Kyan Reki, Reki is a genius at making skateboards, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, They're In Love Your Honor, They're soft af for each other, also, and he doesn't understand everything when Reki gets excited, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LounaLouise/pseuds/LounaLouise
Summary: Reki likes leaning onto Langa while Langa drives them to S.Langa doesn't mind. In fact, he doesn't mind at all.Alternatively: Take me to the top
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 359





	Something about Langa's motorbike

Neither of them is sure when it started, but every time Langa comes to get Reki on his motorbike, Reki puts his face onto Langa’s shoulder blades.

Langa likes it. Actually, Langa likes it a lot. It makes him feel responsible of Reki’s wellbeing, and the weight and warmth against his back feel comfortable. He doesn’t explain it. It’s not practical in the slightest to have Reki stick so close to him while he drives. But he doesn’t tell him off.

Reki on his part, doesn’t like motorbikes. Precisely, he doesn’t like motorbikes he’s not driving. Something about being dependent on someone else’s skill, acquired abroad no less, makes him uneasy. Who knows how they learn to drive in Canada? He finds he copes better when he shuffles his face into Langa’s clothes and doesn’t watch the road. It’s not logical, but something about Langa’s steady, strong back calms him.

It’s never a long ride to get to S.

Soon, they separate and glide on their skateboards to the starting line. It’s become a ritual. These days, Reki and Langa race each other a lot. Langa is far ahead in terms of speed and tricks, but Reki knows the path better. Mostly, he knows his and Langa’s boards the best. He’s the one who built them after all.

Every time he skates on the track he takes notes of improvements he can make for Langa’s skating. There, a fair amount of rocks, here, mud, there again it’s becoming sandy. One day, Reki will build a skateboard capable of moving through it all, and Langa will be the one to ride it.

“Snow! Snow!” the crowd yells.

Langa looks behind and loses speed so Reki can join him. He gets boos from his spectators for it.

Reki taps his hand upon crossing him and grins. “I’ve got new ideas!”

Langa’s smile outshines the projectors. Reki can never get enough of it. He wants Langa to smile. He wants Langa to smile for him forever.

“I can’t wait!” Langa speeds up again. “Come on!”

Reki bends his knees. The momentum is immediate, the wind resistance becomes sharper and he gains speed. Langa is already near the abandoned factory. Reki braces for the jump, and pushes.

The seconds in the air always feel the best. Reki is light, soaring, reaching new heights, and his brain disconnects. It’s pure bliss. Reki laughs. He hears Langa’s board hit the ground back. It’s time.

When gravity calls him again, Reki accepts it.

The rolling sound of his wheels soon resonate in the empty building, with a round of applause from the public and their friends.

“That was amazing Reki!” Langa runs to him. “You set a new personal record!”

Reki never thought his eyes could absorb this much light. He’s… happy. So, so happy at the moment.

“I did it!”

Reki loses himself in Langa’s arms and congratulations.

The drive back home, later that night, isn’t as silent as it usually is. Reki and Langa scream to each other in hope to cover the wind’s noise, but it’s quite pointless. None of them understand half the words the other says.

So Reki drops his forehead against his back again. He stays with his eyes open, focused, and waits for them to arrive.

Although when Langa stops the vehicle, Langa doesn’t move. Reki is locked to him after all, and looks so comfortable he doesn’t want to disturb him.

Langa shoots a glance at Reki’s bedroom window, open, a few meters above ground. He looks at Reki, awake but unmoving on his back. He’s not sure what to do.

“Langa?” Reki calls softly.

“Hm?”

“We’re home right?”

Langa’s lips twirl into a smile. _Cute_.

“Yes, we’re home,” he says. “Do you want to tell me about your ideas before you forget?”

“No problem.”

Reki finally raises his head. He’s very much awake, but not only. He shows Langa a small notebook, which makes Langa realise that Reki isn’t just dropping his head against him during these rides, he’s brainstorming. And sketching. And pricing. It’s two in the morning, on a school-day, after a race, and Reki is still creating. Langa can feel his hair rise on the nape.

“Reki.”

“Here’s what I’m thinking. Right now you have great strength and mobility, as well as speed, but what about being even more flexible? Boards aren’t supposed to be, but Cherry’s board can transform which basically means he can face more situations than us. My take is that I can build something along these lines but without the overall complicated tech. I think you’d do good with it, now that you’ve mastered all the basics and a lot of fancy stuff.”

Langa listens to Reki. He doesn’t understand all the words because of the accent and speed. It happens when Reki starts explaining things in such a passionate manner, but Langa doesn’t mind. He gets the general ideas and anyway, he likes what he hears. He likes listening to Reki explain. He likes that Reki is thinking up all these things for him. He likes these moments, lost in time, when Reki is all over his notes and Langa watches over him.

“Reki,” he says once the other boy finishes. “You’re amazing. Thank you.”

Langa isn’t sure under the cover of night, but he thinks Reki blushes.

“It’s nothing, really. Conceptualising isn’t difficult, it’s making it work that’s challenging. It’s good that I have my own guinea pig!”

Langa shoots a glance towards the bedroom. “You adopted one?”

“Uh? Ah no! It’s an expression for something I can experiment on. It’s you.”

“I’m your… guinea pig.”

Reki smiles, bright, “A good one at that. I think I can start working on it this weekend. Do you want to come over?”

Langa nods. “I have to be there if it’s for me.”

“Not really, but I like having you around when I work.”

This time, Langa is certain Reki is blushing. He knows because he feels his own cheeks burn.

“Reki,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for… introducing me to skateboarding. It’s a lot of fun. Being with you.”

Reki smiles more and gets off the bike. He takes his hands.

“I’m happy you’re having a good time! I like being with you too!”

Langa doesn’t answer yet. There’s a memory on the back of his mind, a conversation he had with his mother some time ago, at dinner. A realisation.

“I have something to say,” Langa lets out.

Reki lifts a brow. But Langa’s throat blocks his words from coming out. He stays silent.

“What is it?” Reki encourages him.

“I… er… It’s… It’s late I have to go!”

“Langa, both our mums have been asleep for hours. Is it about the board? Is there something you don’t like about it? Now’s the time to tell me before I work on it and it’s still fresh in your mind.”

Langa has turned the motor on again but he’s not moving.

He turns his head back to Reki who watches him, curious, on his side, skateboard and notebook in hand.

“I… I don’t know why,” Langa starts. “Tell me if you think it’s weird, or gross, or whatever else, but I really want to kiss you right now.”

Not another heartbeat passes when Reki says, “I want to kiss you too.”

If Langa’s body reacted the way his brain did, he would have jumped in surprise and crashed on the ground. Instead he says, “Ah.”

In all truths, Langa wasn’t expecting an answer like Reki’s. He wasn’t expecting to confess at all, actually, but now that it is done, Langa doesn’t know what to do. He’s seen enough movies to have a hunch of what should occur next. Only he’s frozen in place. Both boys are evidently choosing to avoid the other’s stare. Langa elects to focus on Reki’s jaw. He regrets it instantly.

Reki is gasping, working the muscles of his face and drawing his jaw line beautifully in the beam of Langa’s motorbike. Langa gulps, and Reki jerks away.

“Can I kiss you?” Reki says.

“You…”

“You can say no.”

“Yes.”

“So, no?”

“So, yes.”

Reki’s eyes reflect the light too. They’re beautiful. Then Langa’s focus moves to Reki’s lips, dangerously approaching.

“Ouch!” Reki yelps when a loud bum echoes against Langa’s helmet. “Ouch, ouch, ouch!”

“I forgot! Sorry!” Langa rushes to him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m… Oh just take it off now, will you?”

Langa slides it off his head but he doesn’t have the time to put it away that already, Reki is all over him.

The kiss is heavy. No one has ever kissed Langa like that. He cups Reki’s head in his hands, forgetting about the helmet on his lap and the bare balance he has with the bike. He takes all of Reki’s feelings in. Acknowledges them, accepts them, give them an assigned place in his heart. And then, when he starts coming back to his senses, when everything finally makes sense inside him, he kisses Reki back. Hard. Wanting.

It doesn’t take more time for them to long for air. When they break away, their eyes meet. Reki’s gaze is burning. He loves him too, Langa understands. He confessed to Reki, and Reki loves him too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Reki asks, catching his breath.

“Kiss me again,” Langa says.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other OS for more good vibes about these two :3


End file.
